Journal intime d'automne
by Haikurouka
Summary: Extrait du journal intime d'un de nos héros lors d'une soirée pleine de rebondissements


Je ne comprenais pas son comportement ces derniers temps… J'avais remarqué cela au début de la semaine lors du chemin vers notre croissement habituel, où l'on se sépare chaque soir. Il marchait inhabituellement à plusieurs mètres de moi. Et alors que j'allais tourner là où lui allait continuer tout droit, il s'arrêta au milieu du carrefour. Intrigué, je me retournai vers lui. Son visage baissé et l'air triste qu'il affichait, me marqua. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Je n'osais tout de même pas demander ce qu'il n'allait pas alors je repris ma route pleins de questions dans la tête. Une fois rentré chez moi, je m'allongeai pensif dans mon lit, une balle de volley dans les mains. En me faisant quelques passes en l'air, je me questionnais et j'émettais mainte et mainte hypothèse sur son comportement. Allait-il bien ? Avait-il un problème chez lui pour ne pas vouloir rentrer ? « Vouloir rentrer » ! Je ne compris cela qu'une fois chez moi. Je me redressa furtivement et me leva de mon lit. Je saisis ma veste et sortit de chez moi vers le carrefour où je l'avais laissé. Sur ma course, je priais pour qu'il le soit encore. Je courais à une vitesse folle mais une fois là-bas, je ralentis et regarda autour de la place. Seulement, il n'y était plus. Etait-il rentré ? Etait-il parti autre part ? J'eu un penchant pour la deuxième question. Il ne m'avait pas suivi donc je pouvais railler de ma liste, le chemin derrière moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit allé chez lui, ni qu'il ai rebroussé chemin alors je pouvais éliminer la route allant à gauche et à droite. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller tout droit alors. Je n'hésita pas plus longtemps et repris ma course.

Totalement essoufflé, je continuais de sprinter en scrutant la moindre trace, indice sur son parcours par ici. Il n'y avait rien et plus je progressais, plus je ralentissais. Et alors, que je marchais doucement, reprenant mon souffle totalement défaitiste d'être arrivé trop tard. Je fus soudainement intrigué par la présence d'un objet familier. Je pressa le pas vers cet objet à deux roues couché sur le trottoir. En le redressant et le calant au muret, il était, pour moi, impossible d'ignorer le grincement semblable au mouvement d'une balançoire. Je me fis à l'instinct et plein d'espoir, entra dans le parc en direction du bruit incessant. Me décalant légèrement vers la gauche d'un buisson qui se trouvait devant moi, je commençais à apercevoir de dos, la silhouette de mon ami, assis sur une balançoire, se bougeant doucement à l'aide du mouvement continu de ses jambes et la tête rabaissée visant le sol de terre et d'herbe écrasé par les pas des enfants. Je m'approchais silencieusement de sa position. Alors que je me trouvais qu'à seulement deux mètres derrière lui, je fus comme immobilisé, paralysé, incapable du moindre mouvement à l'entente d'un infime sanglot. Pleurait-il vraiment ou est-ce que c'était le fruit de mon imagination ? Je restai ainsi bloqué quelques secondes qui me paraissaient être devenu des heures interminables. Je devais réagir et l'aider, le réconforter. Je souhaitais juste le prendre dans mes bras. Il craquait donc seul… J'eu une triste mine en me demandant s'il avait fait la même chose après notre courte et première rencontre avant de rentrer chez lui… Le sourire aux lèvres devant sa mère et sa sœur. Ne supportant plus mon inactivité face à cela, je posa délicatement ma main sur son épaule si petite. Il eu un sursaut lui faisant se relever et me faire face. Son visage était mouillé par ses larmes. Il avait dû pleurer un moment avant ma venue… En me voyant, il écarquilla les yeux et bafouilla mon nom. Tandis que je m'avançais vers lui, lui s'essuyais ses larmes et paniquait de plus en plus. Totalement calme, je le regardais plein de compassion pendant qu'il cherchait des raisons idiotes à ses larmes. Je réagis furtivement ne supportant vraiment pas la vision de son visage défait par ses émotions sombres J'avança donc d'un grand pas et l'amena violemment dans mes bras. Je le serra fortement de peur qu'il ne fût qu'une illusion et blottir ma tête sur son épaule tout en frottant délicatement son dos. Il avait ses mains plaquées contre mon torse et était tout tremblant. Il était gelé et sanglotait encore un peu, son front contre mon torse. Cette étreinte dura longtemps de tel que les lampadaires du parc venaient de s'illuminer. Je me détacha de lui un instant sans même nous jeter un regard. Ne voulant absolument pas qu'il attrape froid, je pris ma veste et la lui passa sur ses épaules. Il rougissait à cette action et me répétait qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Je le regardais longuement avant de prendre sa main et de presser le pas vers le premier banc que j'aperçus. Nous nous sommes assis et je lui ai demandé quel était le souci. Je compris ensuite que son père qui travaille à l'étranger, souhaiterais que sa femme et ses enfants le rejoignent et donc quitte la région. Il m'expliqua qu'il ne le voulait pas, qu'il voulait rester dans notre lycée et continuer à jouer dans l'équipe. Il rajouta tête baissée qu'il voulait à tout prix tenir notre promesse. Ces dernières paroles me touchèrent énormément. Je ne pouvais imaginer l'équipe sans lui. Il m'avait sauvé de ma peur, il m'a fait confiance sans même me connaitre. Je l'aime trop pour cela. Il venait de remonter ses pieds sur le banc et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux. Je le scruta un moment avant de poser ma main dans ses cheveux et de lui annoncer d'une douce voix que s'il le voulait, il pouvait venir chez moi. Il releva la tête vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il hocha timidement la tête et je repris sa main avant de me lever. Il rougit à ce geste et silencieusement se leva également. Je pris marche avec lui sous le ciel étoilé. Nous avions marché jusqu'à son vélo que je récupéra Et sous le bruit répétitif de ses roues, nous avons avancé silencieusement à mon adresse. J'installai, une fois arrivé, son vélo dans mon petit jardin avant de monter les marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Je sentis qu'il n'avait pas monter celle-ci avec moi et lorsque je me suis retourné vers lui, il hésitait encore. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise alors j'ouvris la porte en lui annonçant que mes parents n'étaient pas là. Il se décrispa en apprenant cela et monta les marches jusqu'à moi. Il pénétra avec moi à l'intérieur qui donne directement sur le salon. Pendant que j'enlevais mes chaussures, il faisait de même, tel un caneton qui imite et suit sa mère. Je n'étais pas à ma plus grande aise non plus. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais amené quelqu'un chez moi avant lui. Pourtant, le fait qu'il soit encore moins à l'aise m'aidait un peu. Je l'accompagna à ma chambre qu'il scruta de fond en comble. Celle-ci est neutre, de simples murs blancs, peu personnalisée et très organisée et rangée. Il me regarda, avec un petit sourire qui était enfin revenu, et me dit que ma chambre me ressemblait plutôt bien, totalement sans vie et qu'avec une touche de volley. Aussitôt dit, je posai ma main sur son crâne et serra Il saisit mon bras en s'excusant, ce qui connait faux avec son rire. Je lâchai ma prise pour admirer un instant son visage rayonnant. Il mérite bien son surnom de soleil. Le fait que je le fixe ainsi, le fît légèrement rougir. Tandis que mon visage changeait d'expression pour dévoiler mon ressenti sur l'information encaissée plus tôt, je le regardai une dernière fois avant de le prendre vivement dans mes bras. Je le serrais fort contre mon torse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, son cœur battait si vite qu'il en devenait audible. Alors qu'il bafouillait de nouveau mon nom, je le coupa net. Je lui déclara que je ne pouvais m'imaginer dans l'équipe sans lui, que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il parte loin de moi. Il se mit à verser silencieusement des larmes que je sentais dans ma nuque. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres ont prononcés et révélés mes sentiments cachés de ma propre conscience. Le fait de ne pas supporter l'idée de son départ n'était pas essentiellement lié au fait qu'il soit mon partenaire mais surtout au fait que je l'aime trop pour y songer. Après avoir annoncé cette réalité, je me rendais compte de mes dires et j'écarquilla donc, tout en rougissant mes yeux. In ne bougeait pas son cœur s'accélérait encore plus et ses pleures cessèrent peu à peu. Tout en restant enlacer sans se regarder, il prononça mon nom en bafouillant et me demanda si cela était vrai, qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il dit également que si cela était bel et bien un rêve, il ne voudrait ne jamais se réveiller. Il se serra encore plus tout en annonçant également qu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments. Nous nous sommes séparés de notre étreinte afin de se regarder. Nous étions rouges de gêne et ses yeux étaient d'un marron magnifique qui ressortait à merveille grâce à ses perles de larmes. Aucun de nous deux souhaitait briser cet échange de regard silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, c'est moi brisa ce silence par la demande d'un baisé. Il hocha la tête timidement et je posa donc ma main sur sa joue. J'approcha mon visage de sien, mes lèvres des siennes jusqu'au doux contact de celles-ci. Une explosion de sensation nouvelle s'ouvrit à moi. Ses lèvres étaient délicieusement sucrées et douces. Ce bref baisé scella nos sentiments ensemble. A la suite de cette action, nous nous sommes regardés avant de s'enlacer de nouveau. Se câlinant l'un à l'autre libéré de nos sentiments cachés, nous avons échangé quelques mots :

« - Je t'aime Shôyô.

Je t'aime Tobio. »


End file.
